Satellites in orbit perform specific tasks for detecting, developing, and utilizing space, these kinds of tasks require attitude stabilization or attitude maneuvering for satellite attitude control. Actuator mechanism for satellite attitude stabilization and attitude maneuvering have been a focus of attention as a important technology for satellite attitude control, and the momentum wheel based on the principle of conservation of momentum moment (angular momentum) is a commonly used technical solution. The existing developed technology is the mechanical ball bearing momentum wheel, the mechanical ball bearing momentum wheel has large mechanical friction loss, large volume and mass, complex structure and high cost. In addition, one satellite is required to carry multiple momentum wheels to realize tri-axial attitude adjustment for the satellite, and the couplings among multiple momentum wheels are larger, whereby further reduces the effective load of the satellite.